Un email para Jasper
by rquiroga
Summary: ¿por que siempre recurrimos a la misma persona para que nos ayude? ¿como ayudara Jasper a dos amigos desde la distancia? Mal resumen... divertida historia. Mi amad0 BFF - fanfiC Contest
1. email

_**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Los personajes no son míos son de S.M, pero la historia sí. Para todos los públicos.**_

_**Atta.: Jasper **_

_**De: Alice **_

_**Domingo 10.- 10:30**_

Hola Jazzy! ¿Cómo has estado? Yo te extraño mucho, ya sé que es una oportunidad muy importante. Y que es beneficioso para nuestro futuro… pero te extraño. Este fin de semana ha sido una tortura. Aunque tu hermana es muy linda conmigo, y está pendiente de mi en cada momento… bueno cuando Emmett la deja respirar… ahhhh… te extraño! No soporto esta distancia! Si, si… se que será solo un mes… pero te extraño tanto.

Bueno… dejando la melancolía aparte… las cosas siguen por aquí igual. ¿te puedes creer que Edward ha cambiado dos veces de novia en una semana?. No entiendo que pretende mi hermanito… pero Bella… ahh…. Otra que anda igual! Acepto dos citas y a las dos las dejo plantadas… ¿Y a que te imaginas por qué?... si… por que el estúpido de mi hermano la llamó, alegando tonterías. ¿Pero es que es tan tonta que no ve lo que hace Edward?.

De verdad cielo… un día se acabara mi paciencia con estos dos y explotare. Son amigos desde pequeños, están enamorados desde siempre… y que hacen…. Se hacen la vida imposible... ¡eso es lo que hacen! En vez de hablar las cosas y decirse que se aman. Edward busca refugio en cualquier tonta de baba, con grandes tetas. ¡Cobarde! Eso es lo que es mi hermano… un grandísimo ¡COBARDE!... Pero Bella… la muy tonta, se cree que no nos damos cuenta de lo que sufre cuando le ve con una chica. Y como no sabe mentir, acepta cualquier invitación. Cosa que no estaría mal si llegara a algo con alguno… y así olvidara al tonto de mi hermano. Pero lo único que hace, es ir corriendo cuando él la llama. ¿Y porque él la llama cada vez que tiene una cita?… por celos y porque es un COBARDE… ¡De verdad Jazzy! No le entiendo… si tiene miedo a perderla…¿porque actúa así?... please, dame algo de luz… por que estos dos me están volviendo LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Te amo y me faltas

Tuya

Alice

_**Atta. Alice **_

_**De: Jasper **_

_**Domingo 10.-20:00**_

Hola mi amor! Yo también te extraño demasiado. Pero veo que las cosas siguen como siempre. Tiene que tener paciencia con esos dos, sabes que son orgullosos y cabezotas, y ninguno quiere dar el paso, por miedo al rechazo del otro. No te metas en ello, que al final la que puede salir dañada eres tú… y no estoy ahí para protegerte.

Cuídate mi amor

Te extraño. Siempre tuyo.

Jasper

_**Atta.: Jasper **_

_**De: Alice **_

_**Martes 12.- 17,45**_

Hola cariño.

Después de tu e-mail, me quede más tranquila. La verdad es que tienes razón, respecto a lo de salir herida…. ¡me tienen hasta el gorro!. Ya! Lo solté.

El lunes todo parecía más tranquilo. Nos juntamos como siempre, bromeamos y comimos en el almuerzo. Al salir del instituto, Edward llevo como siempre a Bella a su casa, supongo que estarían haciendo la tarea. Pues Edward no llego hasta después de cenar. Lo raro es que no dijo nada, paso por el salón, no saludo y se metió en su cuarto.

¡Vamos lo normal en Ed!, cuando esta una tarde entera con Bella. Supongo que ese enfado es porque no le salen las cosas como él quiere. Bueno al caso…. Hoy estaban los dos más que raros, no se hablaban ni siquiera se miraban. Le pregunte a Bella y no me contesto. Hice lo mismo con Edward, y nada. ¡Vamos que se han enfadado y nadie sabe por qué demonios!. Emmett lo intentó esta tarde, pero nada de nada…. Yo se que contigo se desahoga, si lo hiciera… please… dame luz….

Te quiero te extraño, te amo

Tuya

Alice

_**Atta.: Jasper **_

_**De Edward**_

_**Martes 12.- 17,50**_

Hola amigo,

La verdad es que necesitaría que estuviera aquí. Sé que eres el único que me entiende y comprende mis sentimientos. Ayer fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Sé que siempre me dices que debería dejar de hacer el "capullo" y hablar claramente con Bella. Pero cada vez que lo intento… no se… me acojono. ¿Y si ella se aleja de mi? No soportaría eso, prefiero mil veces vivir con el dolor de no tenerla en mis brazos, a perderla para siempre.

Pero ayer... no sé que me paso… estábamos con la tarea cuando su teléfono sonó. Para variar era el Chucho ese. ¿Es que tiene una bola de cristal para joder siempre el momento?, el caso es que ella comenzó hablar con él. ¡Te juro que estaba coqueteando! Y eso… me encendió… si sé que tengo que controlar mi carácter… ¿pero por qué no se ríe de mis gracias de la misma forma?. Te juro que me dieron ganas de matar al chucho de Black. Pero en vez de eso, después de que colgara hice lo más estúpido que podría hacer… ¡la bese! Y ¿Sabes que tuve de respuesta? Una bofetada bien dada en mi cara. Con lo que mi bocota se abrió para dejar dichas, palabras de las cuales me arrepiento.

El caso es que salí de su casa enfadado, y hoy no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día. Claro que yo no le he demostrado cuanto lo sentía… tan solo la bese, no era para ponerse hecha una fiera…

Amigo… ¡Socorrooooo! Este dolo en el pecho me está matando, y ya no se qué mierdas hacer…

Por favor… Help me!

ED

_**Atta.: Jasper **_

_**De Bella **_

_**Martes 12.- 17,50**_

Hola hermano!

Jooooo Jazz…. ¡te echo de menos!, no sabes cuánto extraño tenerte cerca. Tú eres quien me calma o me consuela. Tu siempre sabes en qué estado me encuentro… ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!.

Ya sé que siempre me habéis dicho Alice y tú que debería hablar con él. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene? Yo se que el solo me ve como su mejor amiga. A él le gustan las chicas, rubias, de ojos claros y esculturales cuerpos…. ¡vamos tipo Rose! Solo que ella es inteligente y todas esas tipas… bueno… ya sabes… de cerebro más bien poquito. A veces pienso que está enamorado de tu hermana e intenta olvidarla buscando un clon. ¿Cómo se fijaría en mi? No, ni de coña… ves lo que me pasa cuando no estás… estoy sumida en una depresión y nadie me puede ayudar….¡ Porque lo siento!… pero tu novia cree que este tipo de cosas se curan con compras… Y NO!… me niego de además estar Jodida y apaleada… no, no y no….

Necesito consejo amigo. Ayer después de hablar con Jacob, Edward estaba muy alterado y me beso… ¡no te digo que no me gustara!.. ahhh para que engañarte… me encanto!. Pero como lo acompaño de…. "_a que ese chucho no te besa como yo…". _No me quedo más remedio que abofetearlo. A caso el muy idiota no se dio cuenta de que fue mi primer beso… claro el se cree que todas somos como sus amiguitas… ¿Qué porque lo digo? Porque él me lo dijo… si, si… amigo… como te lo cuento. Sus palabras fueron: _¡Sois todas iguales! _¿Iguales en qué? Le pregunte inocentemente... y lo que soltó por su boca… buaagh!… ¡no te lo puede imaginar!

Que si éramos unas interesadas, que jugábamos con los sentimientos de las personas, que éramos unas manipuladoras… y un largo etc. Conclusión. Lo eche de mi casa con una patada en el culo. Y para colmo hoy en el instituto, él se mostraba como el ofendido…. ¿ofendido de qué? ¡Si a la que besa y luego insulta es él a mí!

Jasper amigo… ¿Qué carajo le pasó a Edward? ¿y qué narices hago con mi vida?

Siento darte la murga.

Gracias por escuchar.

_**Atta.: Alice **_

_**De Jasper POV**_

_**Martes 12.- 23:00**_

Hola Mi amor:

Perdona por lo tarde, pero tengo muchísimo trabajo. Ya queda menos para que regrese, y cuento los días para ello.

Por lo de estos dos… no te preocupes. Supongo que habrán tenido algún malentendido. Deja a Bella un poco de espacio para que piense. Sabes que tarda, pero finalmente te lo contara. Respecto a tu hermano… déjale… ya sabes que puede descargar su mal humor en ti.

Te tengo que dejar…

Te amo

_**Atta.: Edward**_

_**De: Jasper **_

_**Martes 12.- 23:15**_

Edward:

¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces? ¿Cómo que la besaste? ¿Seguro que no dijiste algo que no debieras? Mira que te conozco y sé que cuando abres la bocota la cagas…

¡Habla con ella de una santa vez, y controla tus malditos celos!… ahhh! Y otra cosa que te ayudaría es que dejaras la cremallera de tu pantalón cerrada.

Bueno amigo… ya me contaras

Jasper

_**Atta.: Bella **_

_**De. Jasper**_

_**Martes 12.- 23:30**_

Hola Belly Bells

No te preocupes por el capullo de mi amigo, ya sabes que muchas veces habla sin pensar. Por Alice, no te preocupes… sin decirle que me habías escrito le he pedido que te deje espacio… pero sabes cómo es ella… volverá a la carga. Así que deberás contarle algo.

Bella en serio… debería hablar con Edward y aclarar las cosas… o sino… ¡OLVIDALE! Sé que Jacob es tu amigo… pero podrías ser feliz con él. Sinceramente creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

Ya me contaras que has decidido. Y sabes que estoy aquí cuando quieres y me necesites.

Un abrazo pequeñaja

Jasper

_**Atta.: Jasper **_

_**De: Alice **_

_**Jueves 14.- 17,30**_

¿Qué COÑO LE ACOSENJASTE A BELLA? Si si… se que ahora estarás poniendo cara de inocente… pero se todo CARIÑO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que le dé una oportunidad a Jake?. No es porque crea que es un mal tipo... no… pero sabemos que Bella está enamorada de mi hermano… ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería? Ahhh claro… porque tú no estás viviendo en la misma casa que Edward… ¡pues te cambio el puesto ahora mismo!... desde que ayer miércoles nos dijo que tenía una cita formal con Jacob. Edward ha roto, dos puertas, una ventana, tres floreros de mama, su habitación parece el escenario de la tercera guerra mundial…. ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE SE TE PASO POR ESA LINDA CABEZITA?

Lo que me parece extraño es que no le pidiera salir a alguna de sus amiguitas… si has tenido algo que ver con eso… bravo! Eso si lo has hecho bien…pero lo de Bella…

A ver como se soluciona esto… pero no le veo buena pinta... lo único que he sacado de bueno es que mañana, bella y yo vamos de compras.

Bueno… no esperes cariñitos…

Chao

Alice

_**Atta.: Jasper **_

_**De Edward**_

_**Jueves 14.- 17,30**_

Jasper, hermano….

Estoy roto…ella ha aceptado a salir con el chucho... y yo… yo no sé qué hacer… ¿Es tarde para hablar con ella?... supongo que si… ahora veo lo que intentabas decirme. Al final la he perdido, y por un chucho sarnoso que no la merece….

Dios!… no tengo ganas de nada… solo de morirme…

Y para colmo… mi hermana la va a ayudar a ponerse preciosa para ese…. Agggghhhhh…..

Te dejo… necesito descargar mi furia y mama ya me ha regañado por los destrozos. Me voy a correr por el bosque a ver si me aclaro.

Gracias amigo por escucharme

Ed.

_**Atta.: Alice **_

_**De: Jasper **_

_**Jueves 14.- 20,22**_

Alice, mi amor… relájate…lo malo de todo esto es que Jake puede salir algo dañado… pero al menos tendrá la cita tan deseada. Si lo piensas fríamente… no es tan mala idea. Es una buena estrategia, solo que Bella no sabe que la está llevando a cabo.

Ya sabes que no sabe mentir… así que no le conté nada… ¿Qué por qué no te dije a ti? Porque con lo entusiasta que eres, ella podría sospechar.

Mira amor, Edward se está dando cuenta de que ha sido un capullo, y que por hacer el tonto y no hablarla claramente, la puede perder definitivamente.

Si… Bella le dará su propia medicina… Normalmente Edward es celoso y posesivo. Y ha podido echar a perder las citas de ella, porque no eran gran cosa… pero Jacob es diferente. Se conocen de toda la vida, y además se tienen una aversión mutua… ¡es perfecto!

Lo que debes hacer es dejar a Bella más guapa que nunca. He intentar que tu hermanito la vea preparada para su cita… eso sí, no le dejéis solo, o arruinara la cita de nuevo. Ha de quedarse con la duda y la incertidumbre… Así reaccionara y se le declarara.

Hazme caso amor… esta vez… yo tengo razón... y lo mejor, es que ellos solos están haciendo las cosas… nadie puede reprocharnos nada.

Yo solo aconseje a Bella en dos opciones. Hablar con Ed o darle una oportunidad a Jake

Yo solo aconseje a Edward: que dejara ser un mujeriego y se sincerara

Tu solo ayudas a tu amiga a prepararse para una cita importante

Tú solo ayudaras a tu hermano a que no pase solo, la peor noche de su vida…

¿Qué te parece?. TE amo y mantenme informado

Siempre tuyo

Jasper

_**Atta. Jasper **_

_**De Alice**_

_**Jueves 14.- 23,00**_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….. Perdón por dudar de ti… eres un genio.. ¿Lo sabías? Lo tienes todo planeado… nadie puede culparnos de nada… ahhhh es lo mejor… son tan testarudos que no admitirían ayuda… j aja ja…

Ya te contare… pero pienso poner a Bella… impresionantemente guapa y sexy

TE AMO

_**Atta.: Jasper **_

_**De Edward **_

_**Sábado 16.- 20:10**_

Hola hermano:

No sé por dónde empezar a contarte, han pasado tantas cosas desde el jueves que te escribí. El viernes fue el peor día de mi existencia. En un principio me arrepentía de haber seguido tu consejo y no haberle pedido a Lauren o Jessica que saliera el viernes conmigo. Pero me resistí, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos para nada. Cuando el Viernes por la tarde se encerraron Bella y Alice en la habitación, después de haber ido a comprar. Me quería morir… sabía que se estaba preparando para otro, y me llevaban los mil demonios.

Para colmo de mis males… Jacob vino a casa a recogerla… Emmett me tuvo que sostener porque lo veía todo rojo. Solo deseaba matarle, y para colmo de todos mis males…cuando bajo por las escaleras… estaba.. No sé cómo describírtela… simplemente hermosa… perfecta. Un vestido azul, le marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Era tan corto que casi me da un infarto al ver sus largas piernas, las cuales parecían kilométricas debido a los tacones que le puso mi hermana. Su pelo suelto en cascada sobre su espalda…. ¡perfecta!

Así que antes de que se fuera con el chucho, la pedí hablar unos segundos en mi cuarto de música. Al principio pensaba que se negaría, pero accedió con el ceño fruncido. Lo que me paso no lo sé… pero le solté todo lo que me estaba guardando.

Ella no me dijo nada, tan solo salió corriendo y se fue con Jacob. Pero lo mejor fue anoche. Serian las 2 de la mañana, cuando sentí que alguien entraba en mi cuarto…

Era ella… Jasper!.. ¡Te lo puedes creer!... ella rechazó a Jacob y regreso a mi… ella entro en mi cuarto, por que se escapo de su casa… ya que no podía dormir… ¡ME CORRESPONDE! ELLA ME AMA COMO YO A ELLA…. Dios… estoy tan feliz….

Se quedo a dormir conmigo… y te aseguro que no volveré a comportarme como un capullo… Gracias amigo…

Bella y yo queremos darte las gracias… SIP… lo sabemos todo… Es lo que tiene reconciliarte y hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada…. Pero no te podemos reprochar nada.

GRACIAS AMIGO.

_**Atta. Edward, Bella **_

_**C/c: Alice**_

_**Domingo 17.-11:00 **_

Hola chicos:

Me alegro que saliera todo bien. Es lo mínimo que se merecían… pero solo quiero aclararles que no lo hice exactamente por ustedes… Estaban volviendo loca a mi chica… y eso me hacia volverme loco a mi…

Me bombardeaban con sus e-mail… no me mal interpreten… los quiero mucho… pero es que eran muy obvios y tontos…. Ahora si me disculpan… tengo tres semanas para terminar mi tesis, y necesito concentración… así que si no hay nada urgente… déjenme trabajar. Que tengo ganas de terminar y regresar.

Edward, Bella: no sean tan tercos y hablen todas las cosas entre ustedes… espero sean felices.

Cariño. Sé que estarás molesta, por este e-mail… te prometo una semana de compras donde tú quieras….

PERO DEJEME ESTUIARRRRRR

Los amo

Jasper

_**Gracias por todos los Rw y alertas con las que cuenta este Shot... mil gracias **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Se que he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. Pero desde que nació la peque y la mayor comenzó el colegio, no he tenido mucho tiempo. El poco que tengo, lo he utilizado con el libro que publique hace un tiempo, y con el nuevo proyecto que he de entregar en Marzo. Así que entre investigación y miles de borradores, no he podido centrarme en las historias pendientes.

¿pero por qué me pongo en contacto a través de esta nota? Pues porque, FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, y por seguir mandándome tantas alertas y RW. Eso me da mucha fuerza para terminar mi nueva novela. Sin vosotras nunca hubiese pensado que algún día podía haber publicado un libro.

Gracias de todo corazón, y espero poder sacar tiempo para actualizar mis historias. Las cuales nunca he olvidado, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar.

Besos a tods


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
